Fel Ridoon
Fel Ridoon is a Remonian dwarf with a dark past who has worked as a detective. He came in contact with the Grand Alliance while he was investigating the murder of Belial de Ardyn on behalf of SAVAGE during the trip to Vanna. He helped the Alliance liberate Vanna in the process but failed in his mission to discover the identity of Belial's murderer and chose to return to Remon where he was ambushed by the Wretched until he found safety within Ravensworth's walls. He and Lieutenant Edric Gades are lovers. Biography Early Years Fel Ridoon's body is a timeline. On the left bicep is a dragon in an Ouroboros pose, devouring itself by the tail, which signifies his early membership in a dwarven gang known as the Infinite Dragons. Knife scars pepper his back and limbs, from a particularly brutal battle with a rival gang where he was left to die by his retreating friends. On the right side of his back is a bleeding knife, identifying him as a Remonton prisoner guilty of assault with a deadly weapon. His hair is military cut, suggesting some history as a soldier. On his right forearm is a griffin in flight, displaying his former membership in a guild of vigilantes called the Wings of Remon, known for patrolling the kingdom's dangerous countryside. That is past, though. Now he finds himself as a one man agency, using his skills to find, aid, or avenge clients against people. But it's not only the money that motivates him, because even this is another confusing turn on a road not only to redemption, but to peace as well. Godslayer Era Tears of the Sun Fel appeared onboard the ''Hiltraud and kept an eye on Fabian Mullet, Refan d'Zarnagon, Ronove and Titaniel Focker. He was working for Maar Sulais authorities as an undercover detective and had been tasked to find out which of the four men had been behind the death of Belial de Ardyn. Fel was suspicious of Refan and Ronove most of all because their actions seemed most erratic to him. By the time the group reached Vanna, Fel searched through the four men's belongings while the others attended the meeting with the court of Vanna. He was alarmed when he found a Totenkopf flag and a demon skull from Ronove's bags. He decided to inform someone of the Grand Alliance about this discovery even if it risked exposing himself because he understood that things might get ugly soon if he did not act immediately. Fel eventually chose to talk to Axikasha Keiran who he felt to be most trustworthy of the bunch. Although Ax was suspicious of him, Fel told her about his mission and Ronove, suggesting that she be on her guard when staying near him. The meeting ended soon after because Fel did not want to be seen by the others. To his relief Ax kept her word and didn't tell anyone else about him. When the Alliance headed to the Tronin Desert to find the Sirithai in a bid to free Khalid al-Saif from the grips of the Clergy of Artemicia, Fel accompanied them. The group faced many challenges and eventually entered Xibalba and met Qadohi, the spiritual leader of the Sirithai, and Shakkan, the God of Beasts, while trying to free their friends whom the Sirithai had kidnapped. After a fierce battle with Plushiebunny, it seemed that the heroes could finally reason with Shakkan and the Sirithai and get them to help in the liberation of Vanna from the tyranny of Sultana Adela al-Saif and Grand Vizier Iblis al-Djinn. Despite this small victory Fel grew even more suspicious of Refan than before, because he and many others had found out that Refan was in fact a half-demon during the Plushiebunny battle. However, the arrival of Obama and his men changed everything, and the group member Awar revealed his true colours by betraying the Alliance and imprisoning Shakkan into a Krystallopyr shard while leaving the Alliance to face Obama. While the heroes and the Sirithai battled Obama's forces, Fel acted quickly and managed to intercept and subdue the treacherous Awar at the entrance of the Sirithai lair before Awar could return to Vanna with his prize. Seeing no other choice but to follow through with the campaign he'd ended up involved with, Fel accompanied the Alliance and the captive Awar back to Vanna for an eventual showdown with Sultana Adela and the Clergy of Artemicia. The Winds of Wrath The Grand Alliance returned to Vanna, and Fel soon decided to figure out what Adela and Iblis were planning. He caught and tortured one of Iblis's men and squeezed out information about the whereabouts of Nalaen Silverpond whom Iblis had kidnapped during the Alliance's journey to the Sirithai lands. Fel decided to investigate the palace for more juicy bits of clues about the villains' plans while the Alliance prepared to face Adela and Iblis's followers in the throne room. Fel was shocked when he found classified sketches in Iblis's room. Iblis was not in fact planning to use Nalaen as a sacrifice for a dark ritual as the heroes had assumed, but it had in fact been a means to lure one of the heroes, Daventhalas de Mont Hault, to Iblis who could then somehow use Daven's powers to restore Krystallopyr. Fel immediately rushed to the heroes, hoping to find Daven in time before Iblis would set his sinister plan in motion. However, he was too late because Daven was exactly where Iblis had wanted him to be. To everyone's shock Iblis transformed into a fiery, flying demon and goaded Daven to attack, and Daven did attack but chose to destroy the Black Stone instead to thwart Iblis's plans. However, the destruction of the stone seemed to be exactly what Iblis had been hoping for all along. The released energy opened a temporary rift which revealed the shape of Yurius who told the heroes that he would be set free from his prison soon. Iblis mocked the heroes' efforts, telling them that all they had done had been in vain, while Awar killed Nalaen. It turned out that Iblis and Awar were not in fact working for Adela but had been playing her and the Grand Alliance against one another in order to destroy the Black Stone which had held magic that had prevented previous demon invasions. Now that the stone was gone, Iblis's true masters in the Southern Horde could finally conquer Vanna. The rift closed and Shakkan broke free. To Fel's disappointment Awar and Iblis teleported away before the heroes and Shakkan could capture them. Although the heroes had managed to subdue Adela and the Clergy of Artemicia and Vanna was free at last, the victory was empty because they knew that Iblis and his masters from the Southern Horde would come to claim Vanna someday. A funeral was held for all the Alliance's fallen comrades, and Fel attended it. However, he had also written a letter of resignation to his employers, feeling he could not discover which one of his suspects had been involved in Belial's death. His mission was finally over, and it was time to move on. Sowing Season Fel decided to return to Remon, hoping to find more work there now that his assignment was over. He met with Captain Murphy and managed to get the captain to take him to Ravensworth with the Law. However, when they were about to dock at Ravensworth after a long journey, they suddenly found themselves surrounded by a group of undead who hungered for their flesh. He woke a while later in a bed with only minor bruises. He then met a figure from the past: Edric Gades, his old lover, came to greet him as a Lieutenant of the Ravensworth Watch who was effectively acting as the captain of the watch during Eric Stevenson's absence. Gades told the dwarf that the crew of the Law had saved him and left him in Gades's care before they had fled from Remon. Gades asked Fel to help him defend Ravensworth from the undead, and once Fel heard how far the undead menace had spread in Remon, he accepted the offer. He finally felt that he had a cause worth fighting for. Aliases and Nicknames Fel goes by many aliases depending on what missions he takes. Appearance Blue eyes, black-gray hair shaved short. No beard, just stubble. Muscular build. Long brown coat, leather armor under it and over it on the arms. Steel-toed boots. Hidden holster on his side where his crossbow is folded up. His bolts and dagger are scabbarded on his belt. Personality and Traits Hard, laid back, calculating, quiet. Not against busting some heads, but is more comfortable snaking his way into an enemies defenses. Maybe letting them think he knows more than he does, allowing them to spill all. Prone to dark moods, but not angry outbursts. Powers and Abilities Fel is good at picking locks. Relationships Axikasha Keiran Fel saw Ax as the first person he could entrust with the details of his mission. Although they were suspicious of each other at first, they soon grew to trust each other and saw each other as competent comrades if nothing else. Edric Gades Fel and Edric had once been lovers, and the warm feelings still have not disappeared completely. They had spent the time of the Yamatian Invasion as comrades in the same corps, and a precious little of it as lovers. Refan d'Zarnagon Fel was extremly suspicious of Refan, especially when he found out about Refan's demonic side. Still, Refan showed his loyalty to his comrades time and time again, and Fel reluctantly worked alongside Refan to discover whether it was just an act or not. Fel did not come to any definining conclusion, though, and eventually chose to let Refan be because he believed the thief was nothing but a dead end in his investigations. See also *Axikasha Keiran *Edric Gades *Refan d'Zarnagon Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Grand Alliance Category:Remon Category:Third Age